A Thirteen Year Old Killer
by Rima Shimada
Summary: "If I was reborn, I'd wanna be me, and meet you again…"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song 'A Thirteen Year Old Killer' All rights go to their owners

Rin slowly pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her pale arms around them. How long has it been since she's seen the light of day? Rin felt the concrete floor of her small cell. The cold floor was covered in a layer of dust, along with the walls. Rin traced patterns into the dust with her fingers. She was alone. No one cared enough to even say goodbye when she was hauled off to be taken apart , no one except her one friend, Maki. All Rin could do now was sit and wait for her fate.

Everything started flooding back into her mind when she remembered her last words to her friend, Maki, right before she was shipped away to be destroyed.

"If I was reborn, I'd wanna be me, and meet you again…" A single tear rolled down Rin's cheek and came in contact with the hard floor. Maki was such a good friend, even though Rin was an android, Maki would still come to play. It used to be so great four years ago. It all started going downhill when she was eleven. That was when she lost control.

**-Four Years ago-**

Rin kicked up a pile snow in her boots, and watched it scatter in the air. Winter was so pretty and Rin enjoyed it more than any other time of year, not just because of her birthday, but also because she loved the snow. The look of snow, the feel, the way it melted in her hand, everything. Rin was at ease in the pale, white landscape, almost as if she could forget the world and leave it behind with the rest of her problems.

"Ahahaha!" Rin quickly turned around at this sound, because she thought that she was alone, but standing behind her was a girl with short brunette hair and a smile on her face.

"H-hello," Rin stuttered, still a little surprised from the joyous laughter.

"Hi! My name is Maki. What's yours?" The girl grinned.

Rin was amazed at how outgoing this girl was. "I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you." Rin smiled back. All of a sudden, Maki grabbed Rin's hand and started pulling her in another direction. Rin's eyes widened.

"Come build a snowman with me, I brought a few things to use from my house over there," Maki's finger drifted over to a house with beige sides, the kind of house your eyes could easily skip over if you were driving by. Rin hesitantly agreed. She didn't know what it was about this girl that made her so nervous, like she had to be careful or Maki could hate her forever. Maybe it was just memories of Rin's past, coming back to haunt her. Rin thought of all of the friends she's lost because of her not being human, how lonely she had been for the longest time.

"Are you coming, or what? I don't have all winter, y'know," Maki stuck out her tongue, then giggled.

"Y…yeah. Coming!" It took Rin a minute to get back to the present from being absorbed in her memories. Rin then ran over to catch up because Maki was no longer pulling her sleeve to keep her going. Rin laughed as the two got started constructing the snowman together.

**A/N: **I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! This is my first fanfiction, so I'd appreciate any feedback~ This story is based off of a Vocaloid song, 'A Thirteen Year Old Killer' if you haven't heard it yet, it's pretty strange, but in a cool way :P


	2. Chapter 2

Maki and Rin stomped on the freshly shoveled stoop to get the snow off of their winter boots at the front of Maki's house. They stripped off their coats and went to sit by Maki's warm, glowing, fireplace.

"Who's this adorable little girl with you? A new friend?" Maki's mother swooped in with two mugs of steaming hot cocoa. She placed one in each of the small girls' hands. "What's your name, sweetie?" She smiled as she looked into Rin's blue eyes.

"I'm Rin, Thank you for having me over to your house," Rin smiled her warmest smile back. Maki's mother left the room after Maki and Rin thanked her for the drinks. Rin leaned over to Maki on the other side of the couch and quietly said, "Your mother is so nice."

"Ahah, I think so too," Maki's big brown eyes sparkled when she talked about her mother, something Rin never had.

Rin stared into her hot chocolate mug, watching the steam rise and moisten her face. Maki had been sipping her hot cocoa when she noticed that Rin hadn't had even as much as tasted her drink. "Hey, Rin, is something wrong with your drink?"

"Ah!" Rin hadn't even thought about how she wasn't drinking it, "No, the drink is fine, I'm just not very thirsty right now," Rin spoke softly. Honestly, though, since she wasn't actually a human, she couldn't eat or drink and her sense of being cold and warm was dull, too. She was just glad that she had emotions, though.

"Alright," Maki wasn't sure she was convinced, but she did only just meet Rin. Rin felt bad about not telling Maki, but she figured it'd be best if she didn't know.

Rin and Maki said their goodbye's and agreed to meet again tomorrow at the same spot. Rin shuffled home through the snow. It was dark outside. She wondered what time it was. As she walked home, she saw tons of people roaming the streets. She saw couples, families, children, adults, each one of them with a smile on their face. Rin's house was so far out of the way from everything, but she liked it that way.

The door unlocked and inside was dark. Rin flipped on a switch and the small, two-room house, lit-up. Rin glanced at the clock. It read 7:30, which wasn't that late. She still had thirty minutes before she needed to power down and recharge overnight. She might as well spend that time reading, so she sat down on her bed with a book. It didn't really matter if she finished the book or not tonight, she had read it so many times, she already knew how it ended. Her mind started to drift from the book, off onto different thoughts.

"Why aren't I human? Why don't I get cold or warm? Why is everyone else afraid of me? I don't understand why the world is so cruel to me. Why was I created?" Rin's thoughts swirled in her head, her brain started to ache, well, whatever was in her head to generate her thoughts was beginning to hurt. She peered over at the clock again. It was time to go to "sleep". Rin lay down on her bed and attached the cords in the wall into the sockets up her arms and her neck. Five sockets on each side, so ten in total. As she finished plugging herself in, she slowly began to power down.

"Why can't I be human…?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

**A/N: **Eheh, sorry if this chapter is kinda slow, the next chapter should be better, I just need to build it up to that point ^^; So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope that you'll read the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's sparkling blue eyes opened at 7:30 that morning, so she shouldn't need recharged for a good while, now. Rin disconnected all of the cords and laid them next to the bed in a nice, neat pile. Rin walked over to the calendar to check what day it was. She suddenly realized that today was her birthday, December 27. Rin had been excited to turn eleven for the past few months, how could she forget on the actual day? Excited, Rin jumped out of the house to go get Maki, but she soon realized that she was only wearing a tank top and shorts, and she certainly wouldn't blend in wearing that. Even though it made no difference what she wore, she put on a white sweater that was slightly too large, a skirt with tights, and to top it off, her large, white bow.

Now Rin raced over to Maki's house, too excited to meet her back where they were yesterday. She rang the doorbell to be greeted by Maki's mother.

"Why, hello Ri-," She was cut off by Maki running to the door.

"Rin! I'm so glad you came!" Maki grabbed Rin into a big hug. It took Rin a moment to process what was going on, because this was her first hug. No one had ever taken the time to care for her and Rin already knew that she could never love or be loved. As soon as Rin grasped the situation, she placed her arms around Maki before they headed out the door to play in the snow again.

"Guess what, Maki," Rin said anxiously, as she formed a snowball in her frail hands.

"Hm, What?"

"It's my eleventh birthday today!" Rin jumped up and down at the very words leaving her mouth. This made everything that happened yesterday night seem to dissolve into the back of her mind.

Maki gasped, "Really?" Maki's eyes widened in excitement, "One second, let me run home real fast, I forgot something."

"Um, okay?" Rin's face had confusion written all over it. Why would Maki leave as soon as she would mention that? Does Maki hate her now? Rin eventually calmed herself down, knowing that she was overreacting.

The snow-muffled footsteps of Maki could be heard nearby. "Hey! I'm back!" Maki was smiling from ear to ear.

"What'd you forget? It doesn't look like you brought anything back with you," Rin cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, I had to use the bathroom," Maki was still smiling. Rin had to rub her cheeks from watching Maki smile so much. It felt like Rin was the one smiling too much instead of Maki. The thought of this made Rin giggle. "Do you want to come back to my house now?"

"Already? We just got here."

"Yeah, come on!" Once again, Maki was pulling Rin by the arm, but she didn't mind.

Maki slowly opened the door with a grin so big, it looked like she was going to burst any moment. In they slowly walked and as Rin stepped in the living room, she saw it. Maki's mother had set up a little party for the three of them. Rin could feel the excitement in her whole body when she saw the streamers, cake, party hats and a small card sitting on the table. Rin has never been happier than she was right then.

"Rin! Open the card, it's from the both of us," She smiled at her mother.

"Okay, okay, Maki. Calm down," Riin said giggling. She picked the card up off of the table and read the front, that was obviously decorated by Maki. It read 'Happy Birthday' really large on the front and on the inside, it had eight dollars! Rin was overjoyed that she could finally buy a new book. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rin was so happy that she almost started crying. So much kindness was overwhelming.

"I hope that we'll be friends forever!" Maki gave Rin another hug, but Rin responded a lot faster this time.

After hours of fun, Rin left to head back to her house, knowing that she would need to recharge soon. Before Rin made it home, she stopped by a bookstore and picked out a cute journal with the birthday money. After that, she ran home with a blue journal in one hand, and a wrapped up piece of cake in the other.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

**A/N: **Argh, this chapter was supposed to be more exciting than it turned out, but I decided I was rushing if I tried to go into the next part :/ So, sorry about that, but I do hope that you'll keep reading (And I SWEAR the next chapter will be more exciting!)


	4. Chapter 4

Just like every day, Rin's eyes were open at 7:30 again. Rin did her daily routine, Getting up, getting dressed, grabbing her journal, and then meeting Maki. Maki and she had been friends for over a month now, but Maki attends school, unlike Rin. Maki started school just a few days ago, but Rin got lonely. Maki still didn't know about Rin's secret, and Rin hopes she never does.

Rin plopped herself down at the only chair at her kitchen table. She was lonely without Maki to cheer her up. Today, just like the past few days, Rin would wait outside for Maki when she'd get home from school, almost similar to a dog, but Rin wasn't much different from a dog, easy to control or manipulate and wouldn't, no wait, couldn't object. Rin didn't have the completely have the option to do whatever she wants, because what she says can be monitored and recorded, so one wrong move and she'd be shipped out for the death penalty.

The journal kept Rin busy throughout the long days. Sometimes she'd flip through to see what she and Maki had drawn when they were together. She looked at the clock, noticing that it was about time for Maki to arrive home. Rin waited patiently in the field they meet at every day, but Maki never came today. Rin waited and waited and after an hour, she dragged herself back home.

Rin decided to just sit and stare out the window for a while when she saw a few other girls leaving Maki's house. They must have replaced her! Rin stood up within an instant of seeing this and stormed out of the house, heading to the forest, where no one would find her.

Rin sat at the base of a large tree in the middle of the woods. "Why wasn't I good enough? Why can't I be human? I must have been made for something! I hate this world. All of the abuse I've taken over the years is wasted if I can't even find one friend! I've been left to live on my own and no one bothered to love me! I want to be normal. I want to be normal. Life is unfair. I want to be normal." Rin clutched the sides of her head as she repeated those words in her mind, "I want to be normal…"

That was the moment Rin snapped.

"If I can't have a real life, why do others deserve it? Damn it, I deserve life more than some of these beings on Earth! I wish that everyone would just disappear!" Rin had never been treated the way Maki treated her today, so she didn't understand what was going on, but it was too late, the damage was done.

The door creaked open to Rin's house as she grabbed a canvas bag and stuffed a few items in it. Her expression was one that was indescribable. Rin had gone insane. She left the house, bag in hand, and headed down near a community of houses, where she found one that was a little farther away from the rest.

The door to the house was unlocked, as it was only around 5:30, so she quietly entered the house, expecting that they were having dinner. Rin slowly set down her canvas bag onto the carpeted steps of the house. Around the corner, she could see a man and his wife eating dinner. She reached in her bag and pulled out a large knife and slowly crept around the corner.

Being small, Rin wasn't noticed until the very last moment when she slit the woman's throat, causing blood to splatter the walls around them. Rin's next victim would be the man. The man was in shock from seeing his wife killed, so Rin used this slight time to punch him in the face. The only benefit of being an android was the strength in Rin's opinion. The man fell to the floor, blood dripping from his nose onto the tile of the floor. He looked up at her and saw her holding a knife above his head. He was just about to strike her when Rin brought the knife down into the man's eye. He screamed in agony as she twisted the knife, eventually removing the knife and taking his eye with her bare fingers. She licked the blood off of her knife and proceeded to torture the man. Rin eventually killed him when she made a large slice from his lower stomach to the middle of his chest.

"Why can't I have organs like these?" Rin asked with a crazed expression, digging her hands into the man's carcass, causing more blood to gush out into the kitchen. Rin stood up, feeling finished with her work, and grabbed her bag off of the stairs and headed out the back door into the woods. It had become dark in the time that she was in there. Rin's silhouette was outlined in the moonlight; the only parts visible were her white dress and the crimson stains covering it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin's eyes hadn't shot open today at the scheduled time. Today, instead of her daily routine, she woke up with dirt in her hair, blood on her clothes, and in the middle of the woods. Honestly, It probably looked like she was the one who was murdered. Rin pulled her back up off the ground and propped herself up on her elbows. She could feel that her battery was running low.

"W-where am I?" Rin asked while rubbing her head. Knowing that no one would answer, she stood up and decided to start walking back towards her house before she went into emergency energy mode. She figured that it'd be best if she took the back way, so that people in town didn't suspect anything from the blood on her dress, not that anyone really paid much attention to her.

The small house was waiting there for her when she got back. Rin hurried inside, preparing to recharge herself for the rest of the day. It's not like Maki needed her, no one did. Rin lay down on her bead, attached the cords, and powered down.

Rin awoke at 9:18 pm. This is the first time Rin had been awake at this time. This time was perfect for Rin. Before she headed out, she changed from her dirty, white and red dress into another fresh, clean, white dress.

"I love the way the blood looks on clean white. It's so beautiful and enchanting," With that statement, Rin skipped out of the house, knife in hand, and left to meet her next victims.

In the town streets stood a small family. A mother and two children. Rin thought up a devious plan to lure them away from stores and into an alley. Rin went to go sit in the alley and hide her knife underneath her.

Rin coughed a few times, "Please help. Please help," Rin begged as the small family passed. The mother was instantly back trying to help Rin, but that was her mistake. No one was on the streets, so Rin had her right where she wanted her. Within an instant, Rin had knocked down the woman by pulling at her legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The woman looked flustered, but Rin was only eleven, so that reaction was very appropriate.

Rin next decided that she didn't want her victim leaving, so she drove the knife down into the woman's shoulder. The blood that ran from the wound had gotten into the mother's long, black hair, causing it to become tainted. Rin laughed maliciously as she heard the woman's scream. Enjoying the other woman's pain, Rin stabbed her victim's leg, making it so she could no longer easily get away. With the fun Rin was having here, she almost forgot about the two children. Rin's once sparkling, blue eyes had become lifeless and dark. She stared at the children for a moment, who were backed into the alley corner, before she grabbed the two small boys' hair and dragged them out to their mother's sight.

"No, please, not my children!" At the sound of this, Rin's desire to kill these young boys rose even higher. Rin cut off the smaller boy's finger and tossed it to the side while he screamed in pain. Now, while the other boy was busy crying, Rin took the opportunity to let go of the smaller boy and grab the neck of the slightly older one. Rin squeezed at his neck, causing him to turn a little purple, so she squeezed some more. His mouth began to foam, so she squeezed some more, and finally his eyes were about ready to bulge out of their head when she squeezed a little tighter, and the boy was gone.

"NO!" The mother screamed and cried as she watched Rin toss the lifeless body into a nearby garbage can. The woman tried to stand up to grab her other boy.

Rin rushed over, "Oh, what do we think we're doing here?" Rin smiled for a moment before slowly cutting a large cut with the tip of her knife into the woman's cheek. She winced in pain before Rin grabbed the other kid. His eyes were frantic, looking from his mother, to Rin, and then back to his mother, but no one was going to save him, Rin had already slit his throat and thrown him into the garbage can along with his brother with the bruises up his neck. The blood had spurted out of the boys neck, covering Rin. She stared at her hand and studied the blood for a moment before she licked it off. Now it was the mother's time. Rin was debating for a moment on how to kill this woman, but after the woman trying to grab Rin's ankle and pull her down, Rin just simply stabbed her in the chest. The beautiful, warm blood poured out from inside the wound. Rin watched as the mother's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and now all she could see were the whites of her eyes. Rin splashed in the puddle of blood for a moment before dashing off back to her house.

Rin's eyes hadn't shot open today at the scheduled time. Today, instead of her daily routine, she woke up with dirt in her hair, blood on her clothes, and in the middle of the woods. Honestly, It probably looked like she was the one who was murdered. Rin pulled her back up off the ground and propped herself up on her elbows. She could feel that her battery was running low.

"W-where am I?" Rin asked while rubbing her head. Knowing that no one would answer, she stood up and decided to start walking back towards her house before she went into emergency energy mode. She figured that it'd be best if she took the back way, so that people in town didn't suspect anything from the blood on her dress, not that anyone really paid much attention to her.

The small house was waiting there for her when she got back. Rin hurried inside, preparing to recharge herself for the rest of the day. It's not like Maki needed her, no one did. Rin lay down on her bead, attached the cords, and powered down.

Rin awoke at 9:18 pm. This is the first time Rin had been awake at this time. This time was perfect for Rin. Before she headed out, she changed from her dirty, white and red dress into another fresh, clean, white dress.

"I love the way the blood looks on clean white. It's so beautiful and enchanting," With that statement, Rin skipped out of the house, knife in hand, and left to meet her next victims.

In the town streets stood a small family. A mother and two children. Rin thought up a devious plan to lure them away from stores and into an alley. Rin went to go sit in the alley and hide her knife underneath her.

Rin coughed a few times, "Please help. Please help," Rin begged as the small family passed. The mother was instantly back trying to help Rin, but that was her mistake. No one was on the streets, so Rin had her right where she wanted her. Within an instant, Rin had knocked down the woman by pulling at her legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The woman looked flustered, but Rin was only eleven, so that reaction was very appropriate.

Rin next decided that she didn't want her victim leaving, so she drove the knife down into the woman's shoulder. The blood that ran from the wound had gotten into the mother's long, black hair, causing it to become tainted. Rin laughed maliciously as she heard the woman's scream. Enjoying the other woman's pain, Rin stabbed her victim's leg, making it so she could no longer easily get away. With the fun Rin was having here, she almost forgot about the two children. Rin's once sparkling, blue eyes had become lifeless and dark. She stared at the children for a moment, who were backed into the alley corner, before she grabbed the two small boys' hair and dragged them out to their mother's sight.

"No, please, not my children!" At the sound of this, Rin's desire to kill these young boys rose even higher. Rin cut off the smaller boy's finger and tossed it to the side while he screamed in pain. Now, while the other boy was busy crying, Rin took the opportunity to let go of the smaller boy and grab the neck of the slightly older one. Rin squeezed at his neck, causing him to turn a little purple, so she squeezed some more. His mouth began to foam, so she squeezed some more, and finally his eyes were about ready to bulge out of their head when she squeezed a little tighter, and the boy was gone.

"NO!" The mother screamed and cried as she watched Rin toss the lifeless body into a nearby garbage can. The woman tried to stand up to grab her other boy.

Rin rushed over, "Oh, what do we think we're doing here?" Rin smiled for a moment before slowly cutting a large cut with the tip of her knife into the woman's cheek. She winced in pain before Rin grabbed the other kid. His eyes were frantic, looking from his mother, to Rin, and then back to his mother, but no one was going to save him, Rin had already slit his throat and thrown him into the garbage can along with his brother with the bruises up his neck. The blood had spurted out of the boys neck, covering Rin. She stared at her hand and studied the blood for a moment before she licked it off. Now it was the mother's time. Rin was debating for a moment on how to kill this woman, but after the woman trying to grab Rin's ankle and pull her down, Rin just simply stabbed her in the chest. The beautiful, warm blood poured out from inside the wound. Rin watched as the mother's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and now all she could see were the whites of her eyes. Rin splashed in the puddle of blood for a moment before dashing off back to her house.

* * *

**A/N: **I really am enjoying writing these and thank you to everyone who has read this far :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid


	6. Chapter 6

The click of the lock on Rin's door was the only sound she could hear, besides the ticking of the clock inside her house. It was almost as if the whole world was hiding from Rin out of fear. Rin decided that she should shut down early so that she could get up earlier. She plugged in and shut down at 10:27 pm.

Rin stood up out of her bed at 10:30 am. Her programming must be off a little because she was supposed to get exactly twelve hours of charging. She shrugged it off. She didn't even bother to carefully unplug the cords. She yanked them out and placed them haphazardly on her bed. She barely was able to think about what she should wear. The rush from last night was still absorbing some of her ability to think clearly. The only thing she could think of was how Maki didn't have school today. Rin was crushed, she had to confront Maki and ask about what happened two days ago.

Rin started making her way over to Maki's house, but bumped into Maki in the field that they normally met at.

"Rin! Rin! Did you hear about what happened in that house down the street from us? It's all over the news!" Maki gave Rin another hug.

"The murder? Yeah, that was awful," Rin could never tell Maki that she was the murderer, ever. Rin pushed the thought of the murder into the back of her mind and focused on why she came here. "Maki, who were those girls with you the past few days?" Rin's face was set in stone.

"Oh, you mean Haru-Chan and Mio-Chan? They're just a few of my other friends, but they could never replace you," she smiled.

Rin was amazed. It was like Maki had read her mind. A tear rolled down Rin's pale cheek, she was overjoyed. Before she knew it, she was in Maki's embrace. Rin was relieved and happy that she still had a friend, but she still craved the metallic taste of blood. It was too late for Rin to turn back from her new hobby. It was like Rin had found her purpose, the reason she was created, to destroy. Maki and Rin had played for the rest of the day. Rin almost felt as if her and Maki were drifting apart a little, but Rin must've just been imagining this.

Rin returned to her home for another late-night killing spree. Rin really was crazy. She made her way over to a small party in a rental building. This was going to be her best one yet. She snuck in through a window and into the building. The party, as far as she could see from the window outside, only had about fifteen people. The party was going on on the second floor, so that left this floor for planning. Rin was quick on her feet and made her way to the circuit box. She cut the power and swiftly made her way upstairs. Her knife was already covered in dry blood from the last victims. Everyone either screamed or jumped when the power was lost, but by now, everyone had quieted down. This was going to be one of the biggest murders in a while.

Rin wasted no time and quickly stabbed a woman in the back, instantly killing her. Rin used the dark to her advantage. No one could see anything, but she could see in the dark. The warm blood gushed from the fresh wound. The woman had fallen to the floor, so the blood leaked onto Rin's shoes and all over the wooden floor. Rin next made a large cut in a Man's neck, causing the blood to splatter. Some of the blood reached other party guests, and they started to worry, so Rin picked up the pace. Slicing a girl down the gut, stabbing another girl in the chest, stabbing a man in the neck, and so many other various ways. Rin was so quick; no one even had the chance to run when they got suspicious. Rin plugged back in the power cables and returned back upstairs to see what she had done. Rin's face suddenly contorted into a face of fear.

"Did I really do this?" Tears were beginning to fill Rin's eyes as she fell to her knees, "Wait," She lifted her head, "This isn't my fault; this is why I was created." Rin's eyes were now crazed and she was laughing. "This isn't my fault! It's not my fault at all!" As Rin said this phrase over and over again, she leaned over a woman's lifeless body and slit her torso, revealing her organs. Rin dug her hands into the still warm inside. She pulled at the woman's small intestine and then pulled her hands out. They were covered in this glorious thing Rin would never have, blood. She next made her way over to a man with a wound in his neck. She propped the man up against the wall and reached down his throat. She continued until she could feel his vocal chords, which she furiously ripped out. "Why isn't any of this mine?" Rin laughed again and left out the window she had come in from. The room she left had blood everywhere, as if the whole world had been painted red. Rin could never stop and she never would.

"Who's the dog now?!" With that, Rin laughed hysterically and never looked at that building again.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm probably going to wrap up this story in a few more chapters, but I hope that you'll continue reading ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid


	7. Chapter 7

After her biggest murder yet, all of her other murders were just for mere entertainment when she was bored. She wanted to see what it would be like if she were human. She wanted to be human more than anything. The closest thing to being human Rin has probably ever felt was when she was with Maki, her best and only friend. Rin's memories from when she was twelve were hazy. All she could remember was blood, a lot of killings, and Maki, who still had no idea about her secrets. The worst of everything happened when she was thirteen.

"Alright, bye Rin," Maki waved as she closed her front door.

Rin ran back home, she was excited for tonight. She had everything ready. This murder would top hers from when she was eleven. She was going to crash a dance, where tons of people were, and instead of sneaking around, she figured it'd be smarter if she just blend in. She bought a dress with the money she would take from people when they were dead. Of course, the dress was white. It was 9:30 pm, thirty minutes until the dance started. Rin grabbed her dress and threw it on as fast as she could. She hid the knife on her thigh under the skirt. Rin dashed out of the house to the large dance at the large mansion that was around ten minutes away if she ran.

Rin arrived not a minute too late. She went around back and tried to find another entrance. The windows and doors were locked, so she decided that the only thing left to do would be to go up. She made sure that no one was looking, and then skillfully scaled the wall, another benefit to being an android. She quickly spotted a sunlight above a bathroom and saw that no one was inside there. She then proceeded to break the glass by smashing it with her fist. It shattered down onto the tile of the bathroom. Rin jumped down through the hole and waited in the bathroom for a bit before peeking out the door to see if the coast was clear. Good thing the party was loud; otherwise the sound of the breaking glass would have easily caught someone's attention and blown her cover. She then proceeded out the door casually, as not to attract any attention. She strolled down the marble staircase in her elegant, long, one-sleeved dress. The party was extravagant. Women glided around in long gowns on the floor, dancing, along with men in sharp tuxedos. So many people were here! It had to be over five hundred, and each one of them was going to be equally fun to kill.

Rin blended in perfectly with everyone, a great advantage. She strolled over to the refreshments table. She slowly looked over all of the food that was there, and then remembered that none of it could be hers, so she walked away, uninterested. The small orchestra played a cheerful tune while people stopped to grab a drink or a quick bite to eat. The cello echoed throughout the room, making Rin's ears feel as if they were vibrating. Rin started feeling a little guilty when she saw a baby, but age doesn't matter when it comes to who she kills, the only thing that matters was whether they were human.

Rin was almost ready for the first strike, all she had to wait for now was people to start dancing again. Rin looked around for her first target. She quickly found a woman in a long, dark ball gown dancing nearby with a man, but she'd be easy to grab and pull aside for a moment. The music picked up to a better ballroom dancing song, so this was the perfect time. After a few measures into the song, Rin grabbed the woman by the neck. The woman screamed.

Rin was just about to slit the woman's throat when she heard a familiar voice. "Rin?!"

Rin quickly jolted her head upward and averted her eyes from the woman. Her large, ocean-blue eyes met with a familiar pair of brown ones. "Maki…" In Rin's disbelief in seeing Maki there, she slowly let go of the woman's neck.

"So… It was you all these years? Rin, I can't believe it. I can't believe you lied to me for almost three years! Does our friendship mean anything to you?!" Maki was yelling with tears flooding down her face. "How could you?!" Maki started having a breakdown when Rin heard sirens coming from outside. She had gotten so absorbed in the issue with Maki, that she completely forgot about the possibility of other people around her or the fact that they could turn her in. Rin tried to make a break for it, but before she had the chance, but she felt a clang, so she looked down. She saw that someone had tried to shoot her, but instead, they just made it clear that she was a robot. Her artificial skin had been torn off by the impact, so now the only thing visible was a metal plate and a few wires in a small section on her back. In the shock of having Maki find this out too, Rin was easily handcuffed by an officer to be taken to a lab to be dismantled.

"Wait, I just have one more thing to say!" Rin struggled, now she too was teary-eyed.

"Come on, we can't have you running around anymore," the officer tugged her away, but Rin was able to pull back a little to say one last thing to Maki.

"Maki… If I was reborn… I'd wanna be me, and meet you again," Rin said this between sniffles from crying right before she was pulled away into the cop car. Her last time seeing Maki was her sitting on the floor, crying, her beautiful brown hair covering her tear-streaked face. Rin knew that she could never forget a girl like that, and hopefully, Maki never forgets her either, or maybe Maki should forget Rin, considering how much pain she caused her in the end.

**-Present Time—**

"Number 02, Rin Kagamine!" A man hollered from down the hall. Rin knew what this meant; it was her time to leave this world.

Rin pulled herself off of the ground just as a security guard walked in to take her to room number eight. He handcuffed her again and led her down the hall. They made a sharp left and had arrived at the room she was scheduled to be. Rin's eyes were blank and lifeless. She didn't want to die, she just didn't have the motivation to breakout to see Maki, because Maki must hate her now.

They strapped Rin down to a cold, metal table. Rin knew what was going to happen next as the scientists surrounded her, so she closed her eyes and waited to be taken apart. A single tear rolled down Rin's cheek as her last thought in her mind was of Maki's smiling face.

* * *

**A/N: **I enjoyed writing this so much and was sad to finish it TAT I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid


End file.
